


Согласно протоколу

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: ― Проявления приязни на публике могут привести к штрафу в размере от пятидесяти до ста очков, ― шепчет Широ.― Вот и хорошо, что мы не на публике, ― хрипло бормочет Кит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [according to protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335877) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5354289).

У Широ самоконтроля с избытком. 

Ни для кого не секрет, что выдержка Широ была неотъемлемой частью его подъёма в ранге. Доверьте Широ делать дело, Широ сохранит спокойствие. Вышестоящие называют это «предрасположенностью к командованию». Высокая похвала, к которой он не относится легкомысленно. 

Так что и к утреннему обходу, включённому в его обязанности, он относится не менее серьёзно. 

Четверо кадетов стоят навытяжку у своих коек, и солнце просачивается сквозь поднятые жалюзи на окнах. Шаги Широ отдаются тяжёлым эхо, пока он идёт по часовой стрелке, проверяя, пусты ли мусорные корзины. Он притормаживает возле умывальника. В сливе валяется одинокий волос, но этого недостаточно, чтобы штрафовать на полных пять очков; один из кадетов ― Макс, вспоминает Широ, ― чуточку обмякает от облегчения, когда Широ ничего не отмечает в записях. 

Двери шкафа: открыты, порядок. 

Следующее на очереди: инспекция внешнего вида. Широ сглатывает. Начинает с тёмно-рыжего Клэя и медленно идёт в конец шеренги. Спокойно, методично. 

― Ранг и имя. ― Он читает с верха таблицы у себя на планшете.  
― Кит Когане, кадет второго класса, ― говорит Кит, шагая вперёд. Стоит неподвижно, пока Широ окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Сапоги: начищены. Пряжка ремня: строго на месте. Оранжево-белая униформа выстирана, хорошо отглажена и застёгнута как следует; Широ переводит взгляд с чёрного, коротко стриженого затылка и видит, что Кит наблюдает за ним, и тёмные глаза блестят. 

А потом Кит переводит взгляд; он смотрит куда-то выше плеча Широ, и выражение его лица меняется, превращается во что-то сдержанное и отстранённое. Оно и к лучшему для них обоих, думает Широ. 

― Хорошая работа, кадеты, ― говорит Широ, кивая. ― Вольно. ― А потом он разворачивается на пятках и делает вид, что не замечает, как кое-чей взгляд обжигает ему спину, когда он уходит.

***

На самом деле Широ перечитал Стандартную действующую инструкцию больше раз, чем может сосчитать.

Он знает, что ходит по тонкой грани. Другой, кто-нибудь сильнее него, уже давно отступил бы. Но Гарнизон, преподавший ему уроки чести и уважения, никак не подготовил его к Киту.

К Киту, который так часто действовал, не задумываясь, но при этом ухитрялся обладать самой впечатляющей интуицией, которую Широ только видел за всё своё время здесь. 

К Киту, который, несмотря на сдержанность, показывал свою заботливую сторону, когда следил, чтобы младшие курсанты пили достаточно воды в ходе подготовки к медосмотру. 

К Киту с его улыбкой-обрывом, с которого Широ рухнул, ещё даже не зная, куда забрёл. 

Так что если в груди предательски теплеет, как только он слышит характерный стук в дверь, если его рот сам произносит: «Входи» вместо: «Я занят»… возможно, эту слабость Широ готов сам себе простить. 

― Как занятия? ― спрашивает он, когда Кит плюхается в кресло рядом с его койкой.  
― Как обычно, ― говорит Кит и тянется за самолётом из лего на прикроватном столике. Его пальцы уже разбирают и перестраивают модель в очередной новый дизайн, который он сегодня задумал. Щелчки сцепляющихся пластиковых деталей стали привычными, что только лишний раз доказывало: Широ слишком привык к присутствию Кита у себя комнате в целом.  
― «Sopwith Camel?» ― угадывает он, наблюдая, как Кит пристраивает тонкий прямоугольный брусок на уже сложенное тело в левой руке Кита. 

Глаза Кита сияют одобрением. Он отклоняется в кресле, удерживая баланс одной ногой, и подносит своё творение к свету. 

― Ты начал быстрее угадывать правильно.  
― Не так много существует моделей самолётов, Кит, ― возражает Широ.  
― Не так много пособий для руководителей можно прочитать, прежде чем затошнит, ― отвечает Кит и кивает на книгу в мягкой обложке у Широ на коленях. ― Серьёзно, Широ? Очередное?  
― Его задали, ― объясняет Широ. ― Вам разве ещё не читали лекцию об ответственном лидерстве? Я точно помню, что её проводил…  
― Сержант Николз, ― подсказывает Кит. ― Да, это мы уже слышали. 

Уголок рта Широ дёргается вверх. 

― Не стоит его целиком со счетов сбрасывать, Кит. Кое-что полезное он всё-таки говорит.  
― Если нас когда-нибудь выпустят на поле боя, разве что, ― говорит Кит, раскручивая пропеллер самолёта указательным пальцем. ― Но упражнения, по которым нас здесь гоняют… Всё такое… выверенное. Мало места для импровизации, мало возможности взять инициативу в руки. 

В груди колет. 

― Правила существуют не просто так, Кит. 

Кит встаёт, волосы падают ему на глаза, когда он осторожно опускает модель самолёта обратно на прикроватный столик. 

― Разумеется. ― У него заученно-спокойный голос, но Широ достаточно хорошо знает Кита, чтобы почуять за спокойствием напряжение. 

Вариантов у него не так много ― чтобы утешить Кита, придётся сначала признать то, что до сих пор тяжко облечь в слова, ― так что Широ прикрывает глаза и прижимается затылком к стене. Он слышит, как Кит бродит по комнате, и не без капельки тоски думает, всегда ли теперь будет так. Останутся ли они навечно на орбите друг друга, водя круги над этим призрачным _чем-то_ между ними, пока оно не истлеет во что-то гадкое.  
Звук разъезжающейся молнии выдёргивает его из задумчивости. Широ хмурится и открывает глаза. 

Пара мгновений уходит на то, чтобы до него дошло. Что Кит стоит в чёрной майке, оголив плечи. Он сбросил верхнюю часть униформы, позволив ей свеситься с талии. Минус тридцать очков за внешний вид, мигом приходит на ум ― так крепко въелся в подкорку перечень пунктов инспекции. 

― Что ты делаешь? ― резко спрашивает Широ.  
― У тебя в комнате слишком жарко, ― бормочет Кит, не глядя на него. Перекидывает руку через грудь и тянется к термостату. ― Я температуру сброшу. 

И это не должно бы его так… встряхивать. Кит надевает то же самое, когда они тренируются в зале; почти все кадеты одеваются так же. Но в каждом движении мускулов Кита под лампами дневного света видится что-то предумышленное, интимность, которой Широ вдруг страшится. 

Он не приближается к Киту сознательно; он просто оказывается рядом. Вот Широ у себя на койке, а вот он уже у стены, ловит Кита за запястье одной рукой. 

― Это не игра какая-то, Кит, ― вполголоса предупреждает его Широ. У Кита вздрагивают ноздри, и он выворачивается из хватки.  
― Я просто меняю температуру, ― огрызается он. Следующее слово пропитано желчью: ― _Сэр._

И Широ свирепеет. Потому что Кит всё прекрасно знает. Стандартная действующая инструкция, часть первая, сотое вложение, параграф F: «Кадетам запрещается состоять в чрезмерно вольных отношениях с личным составом, включая младший и старший офицерский составы». А разве не замечательно звучит, разве не радует слух: Такаши Широгане, офицер авиации; Кит Когане, кадет второго класса? И не имеет значения, что Кит лучший из лучших в Гарнизоне. Есть ранги. Есть правила. 

― Это недопустимо, ― тяжело произносит Широ. 

И понимает, что допустил ошибку, едва слова срываются с языка. Потому что у Кита сияют глаза ― точно так же, как когда он готовится зайти на посадку, смесь триумфа и адреналина, знаменующие конец полёта. 

― Значит, ты признаёшь, что «это» всё-таки есть. 

Он хочет сказать нет. Он знает, что должен сказать нет. Но Гарнизон преподал ему уроки чести, честности, уважения, а Широ думает, что, может быть, ему стоило не зубрить руководства для лидеров, а учиться лгать кадетам с улыбками как кромка ножа. 

― Кит, ― это и признание, и признание поражения. 

У него на глазах Кит смягчается. 

― Я не прошу тебя об этом с крыш орать, Широ, ― говорит он. ― Я прошу, чтобы ты перестал уже меня отталкивать и считать, что делаешь одолжение нам обоим. 

Другой, кто-нибудь сильнее него, возможно, отступил бы. Но Широ устал держаться по стойке смирно всё время. Так что он позволяет себе наконец расслабиться и наклониться, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита, зажмуриться и насладиться мгновением. Одним-единственным. Ни шагу дальше. 

Но руки Кита ложатся на его талию, вцепляются в оливкового цвета ткань, и Широ не знает, кто кого целует первым. Может, они, сами того не заметив, просто встретились на полпути. И на том спасибо, думает Широ. Он, может быть, будет крепче спать ночью, если сделает вид, что рядом с Китом его бдительность не даёт слабину, что его не тянет проверить, где лежат другие границы. А потом он теряет мысль, потому что Кит запрокидывает голову из-за их разницы в росте, и теряется в тепле приоткрытого рта под своими губами, в ощущении заземлённости. 

― Проявления приязни на публике могут привести к штрафу в размере от пятидесяти до ста очков, ― шепчет Широ Киту в губы; голова немножко идёт кругом.  
― Вот и хорошо, что мы не на публике, ― хрипло бормочет Кит, и чёрные ресницы резко выделяются на его скулах. 

Широ проводит по краешку ключицы, выступающему из-под майки Кита, находит пульс на его шее. Прикидывает, есть ли у него вообще путь назад, или же они прошли точку невозврата давным-давно. 

― И хорошо, ― соглашается он и наклоняется снова.


End file.
